


I Think You're Great

by Spacelight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Badass Roronoa Zoro, Bullying, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Chopper is a nerd, Crushes, Cussing, Fighting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Self conscious Usopp, Tough Usopp, Usopp is a tough geek, Zoro has a school gang, mild crack, sanji is a punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Zoro finds Usopp downstairs in the kitchen during some house party and they discuss a lot of stuff while they are both a little drunk and confess their feelings. This was a one shot at the beginning exploring some character interaction. Now there are bonus chapters that kinda spawned out, so bare with me and enjoy the ride if you like Lol.
Relationships: Mention of Monkey D. Luffy/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Usopp
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"How can he think he's not in love with him when he obviously is SOOo in love?" 

Usopp said loudly and then he downed his fifth drink and relaxed; he was sprawled half on the bench and half on the table in the kitchen. The party upstairs was loud, but he was all cozy and warm here. All by himself. Usopp liked his space sometimes even when he also enjoyed being a party animal. That was his secret. Just happened that he needed it now during his best friend's party. 

"What are you rambling on about over there?" 

A deep voice hit him suddenly and he flinched and turned to look at the stairs.

Zoro, his friend, well his cool friend, and long time crush, was leaning against the railing. 

"Oh, Zoro, I didn't know you were here," Usopp said, and his face heated up as he put down his cellphone on his chest. 

He was about to lift his feet from the table and put them down, when he noticed that Zoro waved his hand at him. He walked down, jumped a few steps forward, before he reached the bottom and then went to sit against a wall. 

Usopp observed that Zoro had also brought his own beer and he was cradling it against his exposed chest; he had on a loose green shirt, barely buttoned, or more like buttoned the wrong way and he was wearing loose black sweatpants, rolled up, which revealed his muscular tanned legs.

Usopp brought his eyes back up to Zoro's face feeling ashamed for staring that hard, but then he noticed that Zoro's intense brown eyes were also looking across at him.

"I'm just gonna take a nap over here," Zoro said as if he had to confirm it.

Usopp's lips broke out into a small smile as he put a hand to the back of his head and scratched his curly hair.

That was a little too cute for Zoro, Usopp thought and he felt his face starting to heat up again. 

"Ah okay, well you do that, but I must warn you; I'm afraid I'm totally drunk, like off my ass right now, and you don't want to see me like that. Trust me. I'm like just sitting here, reading, really boring stuff, but I can't promise that I will not be talking out loud about it." Usopp laughed nervously.

Zoro's eyes dropped lower until they landed somewhere on his chest. He was probably just looking at his cellphone or something, Usopp told himself, as he grabbed it and looked back at the screen.

"Yeah, so it's probably better if you take your nap somewhere else, so I don't disturb you," he offered and he quickly turned around.

The room was really quiet so Usopp thought Zoro had ignored him or he just went to sleep, which was probably okay because it meant he wasn't going to be mad at him for suggesting he should leave. 

It wasn't that Usopp wanted Zoro to leave. Nothing of that sort. It was something else entirely, but well since Usopp cared for his good health and wished to live a long life even as a fierce pirate, he shouldn't say more.

He got himself back into the story and after a few minutes his heart skipped a beat; dam he was getting some feels because the guy in the story really was kinda hot and he finally was warming up to the other. It was adorable. 

He was so glad he just kinda could get away from all the people in the party. It had nothing to do with Nami saying he needed to get out more or anything and definitely not like he was avoiding anyone like Zoro’s other stupid friends.

And suddenly he felt a large hand land on his back and it took everything in him not to yell out like a scared kid, but he ducked and covered his head with his cell phone anyway. 

"Don't kill me," he mumbled quickly as he managed to peak from under his arm and turn around.

To his surprise it was Zoro; he strangely looked down at him with a soft expression. 

He must have drank a lot too.

"Hey, it's alright. Nothing to be scared about, it's just me," Zoro said and made himself sit down next to Usopp who noticed that his large hand was still on his back and now his rough fingers slipped down to his arm, and before Usopp knew what was going on, Zoro was embracing him lightly as his arm dropped across his smaller shoulders.

Usopp froze. Oh God, oh God was Zoro actually sitting next to him with his hands on him?

No way. He was hallucinating. Maybe Robin's cookies weren't really just cookies. Like really, who the hell would want to touch him? 

Usopp's face dropped a little as he slowly sat up and eyed Zoro.

He had to keep it together. He had to.

Zoro was so cool. He remembered suddenly the first time they meet which was in 9th grade, last year, during gym, when he tripped and fell on his ass. Zoro, who at the time was also the popular kid, who also everybody was for some reason afraid of, was sitting with all his friends and Usopp happened to walk by and make a loser of himself. But, it wasn't his fault. Some dumb idiot left a ball in the middle of the court.

All his stupid friends laughed, but he remembered that the boy with the green hair, did not. Zoro frowned and jumped off the bench and came right over to help him up. 

"Are you okay?"

A deep voice rang in his ear and Usopp shook his head, bringing himself back to the present.

Zoro looked concerned; his hand squeezed his naked shoulder lightly as in reinsurance.

Usopp brought his eyes back to his handsome face and after a moment of hesitation, he smiled.

"So, what do you have some super powers now that when you drink you can move lightning speed across the room?"

Zoro eyed Usopp in surprise before his face broke out into one of his more rare smiles.

He loved when Zoro smiled because it was secretly cute, but rare, which meant he should be honored by it. 

He maneuvered his body so that he could put his feet down on the floor, and he felt Zoro's arm drop a little to adjust to his movements.

Usopp felt a shiver run through him.

Zoro's hand rubbed his back.

"Are u cold? You really shouldn't be sitting around without a shirt on."

"I never have a shirt on," Usopp said slowly and his face heated a little.

"Oh yeah," Zoro said a little confused.

Usopp smiled softly, "did you just forget?"

Zoro made a face.

"What? I don't know, who cares what people wear. It's really not important. "

Usopp shook his head and he eyed Zoro disapprovingly.

"As a pirate hunter in One Piece, that is really disappointing." 

Zoro gazed at him with a sudden amused expression; though Zoro wasn't a frequent player of One Piece, Usopp knew the other could follow along.They both occasionally enjoyed the rare chance to interact in the same world.

"Oh yeah, why?" Zoro said and smirked as he lifted his head and drank his beer.

Usopp frowned and he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Because it is. What, do you not see the symbolic theme to our wardrobes and also functionality and style?"

Zoro licked his lips and put his beer down on the table with a sigh, "Hmm, it does give me some advantage. I know that, but it's just random shit from a map."

Usopp's eyes heated as Zoro licked his lips. He did all these things with no thought in mind, but he was way too hot for his own good. 

He shook his head. 

"Ah, that's not enough for a character background. Look, what about your green bandana?" Usopp said and looked at Zoro with a challenging gaze.

Zoro scratched his head with his free arm and yawned, "huh, what about it?"

"There's meaning to it. Idiot," Usopp said with some annoyance. 

Zoro laughed and Usopp could feel those warm fingers turn into a large fist and he casually pulled on Usopp's curly hair as he made himself comfortable embracing him on the bench.

Usopp's eyes widened but he tried to relax and listen to his friend actually try to use his imagination.

Zoro narrowed his eyes in thought, "ah, besides the really low armor rating, it's functional- so I keep my hair out of my eyes, and my head keeps cool when I fight?"

Usopp smiled briefly, but sighted, "okay, but you don't really have that much hair to deal with. There has to be more to it then that."

"Well, that's all I got," Zoro said and he yawned again.

Usopp melted a little on the way Zoro sometimes acted like a cat. But he was still thinking about their characters and he couldn't let this go.

"Oh, C'mon, there has to be more. We talked about this. The great Roronoa Zoro, known infamously as the "Pirate Hunter". He is more then an average man because when you see him.. his green colored hair, wrapped in a green bandana...those eyes suddenly just bore into yours, like a killer, ready to pounce on the enemy," Usopp said excitedly and he smiled before putting his hands on the table, and suddenly he got the urge to pull himself up and stand on the bench.

Zoro almost fell back, but grabbed the back of the bench, before he balanced himself on it, and he quickly reached out and touched Usopp's waist. 

Usopp's face turned completely red when he felt Zoro's warm fingers against his pants and he eyed the hand as if it was burning him. 

Zoro blushed and pulled his hand away, but his eyes narrowed. 

"You're going to fall dumbass," he said. 

Usopp scratched his head awkwardly and he looked embarrassed, "ah, sorry, I guess I overreacted." 

Zoro's hand came back towards Usopp and he grabbed his wrist, "can you sit down?" 

Usopp nodded and slowly moved back to a sitting position and after a short while he heard Zoro softly chuckle. 

"So, that's how I look, huh?" he said, and Usopp looked at him surprised as Zoro smirked and he felt Zoro's hand suddenly pull him in, right against his chest.

Usopp knew his touch but usually Zoro would just comfort him because their own group of their friends were kinda assholes, well mostly Zoro's group of friends. 

"Only you would think I'm really that scary," Zoro said in a whisper and his lips almost touched Usopp's hair and ear, but he didn't do anything else.

Usopp swallowed hard and his eyes narrowed but he ignored looking at Zoro, who was now way too close for him.

"I'm the great pirate Captain Usopp, so who says I am really talking about myself here seeing you like that? It's the common folk and your enemies who see you like that," he said proudly and suddenly he moved back, feeling Zoro loosen his hold on him.

"Well, you said it," Zoro said softly and Usopp could tell he was staring at him now, but he did not dare to look back as he folded his hands.

"I'm giving you the introduction of how your bandana is part of your character, but there's so much more to your character then just that. You're strong and reliable, and once people get to know you, you're actually not cold or unfeeling at all."

Zoro smiled lightly, and his cheeks turned a little pink, "It feels like you are talking about me; it kinda makes me happy that you think about me sometimes, even if its only about my One Piece character." 

Usopp froze and his face flushed as he looked away. 

Zoro straightened up on the bench and pulled away but Usopp could feel his full attention on him now. It was enough to melt under.

"If I didn't know better..ah, nevermind," Usopp said and he wanted to suddenly move back more. It couldn't be good to look at him from this close of a distance.

He heard Zoro sigh suddenly and he mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I really suck at this; I really had it together, what I wanted to actually say to you when I saw you here, all by yourself finally, but I'm not very good with words," Zoro said, and he ran his hand against his face.

Usopp looked slowly back at him. 

Zoro looked sad. His eyes were a little concerned and then he even looked away, and Usopp felt his own hand clench into a fist at even the thought of making him, his long time crush, and friend, sad over anything regarding him.

He couldn't believe what he was thinking or saying, but he couldn't leave his friend in this situation. 

"Well, you sound like you are trying to flirt with me, but that wouldn't be the Zoro I know, so I'm sure you are just drunk, and it doesn't make sense, and if it is even remotely possible, that you care about that kinda stuff, it just can't be anything to do with me; otherwise I probably will die."

Zoro looked at him with a startled expression before he composed himself and his face fell.

Usopp hated that and without thought, he reached out, and his hand landed on top of Zoro's muscular shoulder.

"It’s okay, don’t feel bad; you don’t know what you're saying.” 

Zoro looked unsure, but then his own larger hand came up and covered his own. 

Usopp's eyes glued themselves to the action and suddenly he couldn't breath. 

What did this touch mean? Was he being for real? Usopp thought. 

"But, why, is it so bad that you want to die? Is it so horrible to think about me like that?" Zoro whispered and his hand tightened on Usopp's soft hand.

The pretend pirate made himself look up into Zoro's suddenly really open and clear eyes; they were beautiful and he was fucked. 

Usopp closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Okay, okay, well, if he was going to make it, and not die, if he really was going to go through it, for him, he was going to do it. Zoro meant more to him then he would ever know, so if this was good or bad, it didn't matter. He had to brave the storm. 

He opened his eyes and he suddenly felt determined; he could feel his eyes change, and he reached out with his other hand, and as if it was forbidden, he touched Zoro's cheek, lightly, very lightly with his own rough fingers. 

"No. I just have a weak heart for love. It is the weakness of the hero," Usopp whispered bravely.

Zoro looked stunned for a second, and Ussop thought that maybe he overdid it, or maybe Zoro was just playing his character? 

Zoro's hand loosed on his own, and suddenly he saw Zoro smiling and he grabbed him with both his strong arms and pulled him into a bear hug. 

Usopp couldn't breath but he didn't care and he felt Zoro's strong chin graze the top of his head, and his warm, strong arms were entirely around him. 

Maybe this was enough to really die. 

But then, Zoro loosen his grip and he pulled him away, but he still didn't let him go, and he smiled warmly. 

"Alright hero, so, would it be alright if I kissed you now?"

Usopp's eyes watered and he heard Zoro surprisingly laughing.

He's making a joke. Yeah, that is what it is. A joke because neither him nor the great Pirate Usopp could ever be with the fierce and hot pirate hunter. Right?

Usopp got back into his seat and wiped his forehead, "please, Zoro, this is too much."

Zoro squinted his eyes a little in thought.

"Huh?"

Usopp just grumbled under his breath and looked away, "don't make fun of me." 

Zoro sighted in the background and Usopp looked towards him.

The older boy shrugged his muscular arms and crossed them as he looked away and there was a small blush on his tanned cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm not. I didn't mean to scare you off or anything; it's just, um, well, what I wanna say is that I think you are really creative, fun, hard working, and you're open with your, um, feelings. It's really cool. I have learned so much from you. You know? I think you're great."

Usopp's face suddenly crumbled and he could feel tears build in his eyes, but before he could pull himself together, he felt Zoro's arm wrap around his waist, and he was pulled quickly forward, and into his embrace. 

"Idiot, don't cry," Zoro said with a sigh and Usopp felt his own hands wrap around his strong torso. 

"So, you really like me- like me, for real?" Usopp mumbled against Zoro and he could feel his neck redden.

Zoro smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

"Yeah, I do."

Usopp felt like he was in one of the fanfics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter/s! I have no idea why I am still writing, but It's all for good fun. Hope there's something more to enjoy here JacknessofHearts! Cheers.;)

Zoro took out his notebook. 

“You're suspiciously not absent today,” Nami said leaning against the locker next to him. 

Zoro gave her a quick glance, before he closed his locker and sighted, turning around to lean into it. 

“Yeah, well, I felt like dropping by,” Zoro said looking at her with a bored expression, while he adjusted his white t shirt by rolling the sleeves up.

Nami casually observed his biceps stretching at the action. 

“I’m going steal Miss S’s purse today; want to go for lunch later?”

Zoro tucked in his shirt into his blue jeans and grumbled.

“Stop stealing from the substitutes; that’s low, even for you,” he said and then he took out a small comb and ran it against his green dyed hair. 

Nami smirked lightly, adjusting her pink leather jacket, before she eyed him closely.

“You're actually wearing a clean shirt and you have your jacket with you, huh? He got you bad if you're paying attention to your clothes now," she said as if talking about the weather, but her eyes were curious.

Zoro looked over at her with annoyance before he looked out and yelled over at someone across the hall.

“Here, asshole, you dropped this, “ and he threw the comb down the hall, until a skilled hand suddenly caught it in mid air. 

A blond haired student with a mohawk and wearing a red motorcycle jacket, looked up sharply at him, and then he glared hard at the comb.

“Oj, stop stealing my shit, Moss For Brains,” he said and he quickly put his comb away and slammed his locker hard, making it shake. 

Zoro observed the blond calmly, “What’s with him?”

Nami leaned suddenly on Zoro’s shoulder, and frowned: “Luffy; he dumped his ass like yesterday; I told him that all that guy will ever care about is food and sports. So now he’s like actually going to attend cooking class.”

Zoro rolled his eyes, “And you said I had it bad; you wouldn’t think when you look at him crying over there like the ugly face eyebrow moron that he is that it’s all about that air head.”  


“Luffy’s not so bad; he’s just lousy with the guys he chooses.”

Zoro glared at Nami and moved back, so she had to lift her arm from his shoulder, “If you're referring to me, stop, or we will have a problem.”

Nami whistled lightly, “Wow, I'm scared; just so you know, you still owe me money, and I could careless for your intimidation; I know where you keep your stash,“ and she smirked before walking away.

Zoro shook his head, “Later.”

\--

The bell rang and it was the end of lunch.

Zoro yawned as he came out of the cafeteria; he really needed to take another nap, but he suddenly heard laughter and a familiar voice rang out, echoing in the distance. 

“My people and servants heap praises upon their captain’s name, the great Captain Usopp!!”

Zoro’s eyes widened and he turned around in the hallway.

Usopp was all dressed up in a pirate hat, some goggles, and what looked like an old school slingshot. He was wearing green pants with suspenders, and his curly hair was all wild, as he moved his head here and there observing the crowd of students that gathered suddenly around him.

Zoro’s brow furrowed; if he didn’t know better he would say that Usopp was not exactly sober, which was some crazy shit because he never drank in school, and he had a calculus test next block and he said that he was worried about his marks, which was equally annoying because he was an honor student. 

He adjusted his green leather jacket over his shoulder and walked over slowly, and as he walked the hall the other students glanced over and parted his way for him. 

There was an advantage when people thought you were some asshole.

“Yo, idiot, it’s way too early for this shit,” he said casually, and he heard the crowd laugh.

Usopp turned his head towards him and there was a proud look to his face and his eyes sparkled a little.

Zoro’s glare faltered.

Usopp moved slowly towards him as he adjusted his big hat on his head.

“Oh, isn’t it your nap time though or did you actually decide to challenge the Great Captain Usopp on his turf?”

The crowd laughed again, but someone moved forward and whined a little, “What are you doing? You gonna fight Zoro- you idiot?”

Zoro’s face softened, as he looked over towards that voice. 

It was Chopper; he had on his glasses and a ton of books, and he was glaring lightly at his friend. He was Usopp’s long time childhood friends, and though Usopp whined about being very unpopular in school, Zoro knew damn well that wasn’t even true; he knew more people and had actual relationships with most students then he could ever hope for. He could ask just about anyone in this hallway, and they would know Usopp and they would say how he helped them in some way, even if he usually pretended he was a pirate while he did it.

Usopp approached him, until his face was near his own, and he narrowed his eyes, “No, young lad, I will not fight Zoro because he is only a simple, ordinary man, not a match for me,” he said firmly while Zoro’s gaze bore into Usopp with mild amusement. Zoro’s eyes however scanned his nice muscular arms; he couldn't help it, since Usopp wasn’t such a small fry anymore, Zoro knew especially since he had started to attend the gym. He’s lip curled a little because Usopp was still cute. He said to him a few weeks ago, ‘I’ll show you, I”m going to get stronger, and then I will never need anyone's help.’

Usopp must have seen something sneak pass his indifferent gaze because his dark eyes faltered a little and he looked away before he turned around completely back to the crowd. 

“It is therefore apparent that I must leave you guys for now, and go hunt for treasure; the seas are waiting for the great pirate Usopp,” he shouted loudly and Zoro heard the cheers while some laughed and others even whistled. 

But the hallway was not secure, it wouldn’t be; Zoro heard heavy footsteps. Fuck. It was the principle. 

“Yo, great pirate, you're about to go somewhere else if you don’t shut up already,” Zoro said in half a whisper and he approached Usopp suddenly much faster than he had come in from the hallway, and he lightly grabbed his arm in the process of moving him forward.

Usopp’s face changed, and he looked with a worried gaze towards the back of the hall. The students looked in the same direction and then they started to quickly disperse. 

Smoker was coming down the hall, and he looked pissed.

Zoro lightly dragged Usopp down the hall with him while Chopper moved next to them quickly with all those books, and Zoro actually had to give the kid some overall praise for being able to always carry more than his actual weight. 

“I might have accidentally played around with the chemistry set this morning in the lab,” Chopper whispered and Zoro and Usopp looked towards him with surprise.

“What?!” 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

Usopp was tired; he really shouldn’t have drank anything today but he hoped no one really had noticed; it wasn’t like he was tipsy anymore anyway. He pulled his pirate hat around his head a little more as the wind picked up.

He smiled suddenly and adjusted his strap on his messenger bag; it wasn’t anyone’s fault. He was just totally in love and he loved it. It was just damn hard to concentrate when Zoro sat in class, all the way in the back, and he could feel his gaze burn into his backside. 

Usopp always sat in the front with Chopper and Robin. They were the top 3 students in the whole school in terms of marks. He worked his ass off however to reach being number 2 just to beat Chopper to it. Robin was super smart; even though, on weekends she smoked pot, went out late, and barely talked in class, while him and Chopper raised their hands at every opportunity to answer a question. 

And then there was the gang; the popular but troublesome group whose leader was apparently Zoro. They were like pretty cool, all wearing leather jackets and they usually never even attended class, but in the past they made Usopp their target except lately they had kinda calmed down and he knew why. 

Once Zoro decided to protect you, he never gave up on you. Usopp smiled secretly and looked up at the cloudy sky. 

\--

“Hey freak, it’s not Halloween yet, but I guess for you it’s always Halloween with that face, huh?”

Usopp froze and he turned around slowly, but he really didn’t want to. He knew who it was and he hated his guts.

“Bellamy,” he said simply and he sighted.

The blond rolled the cigarette he was having in between his fingers, before he pushed it into the wall and walked out from the shadows of a backstreet.

“You don’t look too happy to see me?,” Bellamy said sarcastically and then he scanned his eyes up and down Usopp’s frame. 

“You know; I was going to ask you for your lunch money, but since we already know that you are broke and have nothing on you, we can skip that part entirely today,” he smirked and moved towards Usopp, and since he was a tad taller than him, and two years older, Usopp had to look up at him as he frowned. 

“I don’t have time for this,” Usopp said firmly, but his face crumbled a little bit.

He wanted to go home.

Bellamy laughed suddenly and licked his lips. 

“That’s boring; you're the weirdo around here. I thought you would have something better for me then that.” 

Usopp clenched his jaw and glared, “I will not ask Chopper to steal those ingredients for you again, so you can forget about that and I did your last assignment.”

Bellamy starred and then he laughed hard before he approached him, and his hand moved towards Usopp’s exposed shoulder.

Usopp anticipated his movement and he moved back, and then he reached from his pocket and brought out his old slingshot. 

“You really don’t want to mess with an honor student that hasn’t gotten much to eat or sleep.”

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, “What? You going to shoot me with that, and expect to stay on top? You're a moron not only a loser. But then again, do you think anyone cares about you, your role playing games or your grades? This shit, right here, it’s all fake; once you get out there, you’ll see, the real world is harsh, and it will punch you in the face. So, I’m doing you a favor, ugly, I'm bringing the world to you, one day at a time,” and the blond walked forward.

“Fuck you,” Usopp mumbled and he felt his hand twist uncomfortably as Bellamy grabbed his forearm and pulled the slingshot from his grasp, and he moved closer, grabbing Usopp by the shoulders with his strong hands.

“Let’s go; we are going for a walk,” he said and Usopp felt pain in his arm as he was dragged forward, and his shoe pumped against the sidewalk.

Bellamy squeezed his arm tighter, “I said walk, not trip,” he glared and pushed him along. 

Ussop widened his eyes but obeyed; it was dark and he was stupid to walk home by himself this late, but he didn’t think anything of it. He had almost forgotten this usual routine of his.

He smiled sadly.

Bellamy walked faster.

“Stop smiling, it disturbs me, and you really don’t want to piss me off today.”

Usopp’s face fell and he grumbled under his breath.

They walked to another side street, and Usopp was made to walk first. It was a narrow back street and it was dark.

He suddenly felt numb like his heart had stopped. This wasn’t happening. 

Bellamy pushed him forward, and then Usopp saw the light at the end of the tunnel. 

There were a few other members of Bellamy’s crew and they were standing around in a circle and there was laughter but also yelling and cheering. 

Usopp’s eyes widened. 

It was a fighting ring; it was a new one, and some of Bellamy’s friends were already fighting in it.

Usopp knew them well, half of them were part of the boxing, kick boxing or martial arts clubs and the other half were just Bellamy’s thugs. Bellamy was two years older then he was. He was a senior, but his grades weren’t great and Usopp at first helped him out on his own terms, but then the older student made it a habit to ask him for favors on most of his assignments to the point that he was doing them for him. He kept it a secret because he could get in real trouble if anyone knew. But lately, he had stopped helping him all together. Bellamy got suspended and he thought that maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with him again. 

Bellamy pushed him forward, until Usopp lost his footing and fell. 

He felt his knee scrape the ground, and his pirate hat fell off. Usopp coughed and turned around, glaring at him hard.

But, Bellamy ignored him as he walked past him, and the other students suddenly stopped talking and looked their way. 

Bellamy crossed his hands over his chest and narrowed his eyes, as he looked over at the ring; the two students stopped fighting and were looking at him with obedience. 

“Get out; the fight is over; I have a new fighter today that I would like to introduce to you. You know him well, we all know him well, it is the Great Pirate Usopp.”

The students looked over at Usopp and laughed, and the pretend pirate slowly stood up and brushed his knees. The cut on his knee was bleeding but he ignored it and looked up.

The laughter subsided, and to everyone’s surprise, Usopp stayed quiet as he dropped his messenger bag to the ground, and took out a bandana and carefully wrapped it around his already sweating head. 

He then put on his oddly shaped goggles that he just pulled onto his forehead, and then he reached into his pocket, and took out some white tape. 

Some of the students chuckled.

Bellamy laughed, “It looks like he is going to accept the challenge, at least he isn’t a chicken.”

Usopp glared back at Bellamy who was keeping a straight face, and then he carefully wrapped his knee with some of the tape, and then started to wrap his hands in the tape too. 

Once he was done, he wiped his forehead, and looked down, his large pirate hat was laying sideways on the ground. 

He smiled suddenly and walked towards it, and he grabbed it from the ground and threw the hat to Bellamy.

“Here, take this,” Bellamy’s eyes widened a little, and he surprisingly grabbed the hat in obedience. 

Usopp’s eyes were darker and more focused now.

“I’m going to be back for it, so if you damage it in any way, you will really see the influence that I have around here,” Usopp said proudly, though he felt like he was going to be sick because he was not looking forward to fighting actual opponents. 

Bellamy nodded.

Usopp suddenly grabbed his own suspenders, and pulled them down off his shoulders.

Bellamy’s gaze followed the display as if he was glued to his image, and Usop let the suspenders fall down to the side of his pants; he then started to wrap them into a knot on both sides of his hips, and when he was done with that, he took out something that looked like black chalk and he smeared two lines on one and the other of his cheeks. 

Bellamy suddenly laughed, “This isn’t football.”

Usopp shrugged lightly, before he adjusted his bandana again.

“It doesn’t matter, but if you ever want me to play any game, I have a great teacher.”

Bellamy’s eyes hardened, “Luffy ain’t gonna save you; he’s not even here.”

Usopp’s eyes glared, “Just tell me the rules.”

Ballamy smirked, “I pick the challengers; no weapons but your hands, and you can choose to wear gloves or not, and kicks are allowed as well, just not to the groin; I think that’s about it Long Nose.”

Usopp rolled his eyes but his fists clenched and he slowly walked up towards the fighting ring. The ring was simple, nothing fancy, but it was well made. They had brought out some rope, and secured to a higher platform with hooks and wood; he was sure that Franky was here to help out; he didn’t give a shit what he built for anyone, but he did say once that if something should be built right, he might as hell do it.

Usopp’s lips pulled up before he frowned remembering where he was. 

Bellamy followed and then he easily jumped into the ring and looked around. 

The students crowded the place on all sides, but Bellamy’s hand went out to stop them.

“Sit back, and enjoy the show. We are going to start out with the first round shortly. Pirate Usopp here will challenge three of my fighters to one round each and the fighters are of my choosing and if he wins, he will no longer have to do me favors, and he could choose to stay in one of our clubs as a real member and not a fanboy.” 

Usopp’s face reddened and he mumbled under his breath. 

Bellamy glared at him but there was also amusement in his eyes now, “however, that is a very unlikely scenario, as you all know, Pirate Usopp here is but talk, and we all know he can’t really fight.”

Usopp looked around him and the students put their hands against their mouths and chuckled and some laughed loudly. 

He honestly hated sometimes the crowd; it was only with you when you were winning. 

Usopp frowned and he sighted, but his eyes glared as he looked towards the ring. 

His first challenger was here; Gin called the man-demon. Usopp really didn’t know why, but he was no small fry; he had to be careful.

He eyed Gin, who looked at him calmly, but then he smirked and picked up his gloves.

“I'm ready too,” Usopp said and he looked over at Bellamy as he put on his gloves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter isn't as much edited yet, but I wanted to post it before the end of today. This chapter really summarizes what's to generally follow of the fighting part of this fic, so it may be edited as the rest will come in together. I would like to add more fluff and all so some more to come.

Another punch landed on Usopp's face, which he didn’t have enough time to block; this was the 7th punch that hit him. 

Usopp wobbled on his feet as he felt the blood run down his nose and he licked a cut on his lip. 

His face felt kinda numb and he was getting really dizzy even though he had a pretty high tolerance for pain; he would know, he had worse.

“Looks like the Great Pirate Usopp is already having a hard time standing up on his feet,” Bellamy bellowed from below and a few students laughed but others actually booed.

Usopp swallowed and he looked over the audience; he suddenly saw a member of Zoro’s crew, it was Nami; she was staring at him, and looked to be even mad. What was her deal? 

Usopp spit out the blood and moved back against the ropes. His gloves felt heavy as he grabbed on to them. 

Gin smirked and then he and Usopp heard a small bell.

“Round 1 of 3 is finished; not a very eventful round; we can blame that on the Great Pirate." 

Usopp sighted a little, but he glared at Gin as he looked him over; he had landed 4 direct punches to his eye and lip, but Gin didn’t slow down like he did. 

Suddenly he felt a hand land on his shoulder; it was light, and surprisingly soft, Usopp turned, and here was another member of Zoro’s crew; it was Sanji. 

Usopp ran his eyes over Sanji’s mohawk and the red dyed strands which peaked out from the blond hair looked like fire.

“Nice hair,” Usopp mumbled and he tried to smile though it probably looked terrible because he already had chipped a tooth. 

Sanji glared, “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m going to tell Moss-Brains.”

Usopp looked confused and his eyebrow lifted, “who?”

Sanji actually smiled this time and then he smirked, “Oh, I mean Zoro; I have to let him know what they are doing to you here.”

Usopp’s heart suddenly skipped faster. The way he said that..it was like Zoro was really his hero. 

He looked away, and his eyes watered a little and it wasn’t even from the punches, but he wiped his glove against his forehead before looking sharply at Sanji. 

“I’m fine; this has nothing to do with you guys; it’s my own business, so please, just don’t butt in,” Usopp said and punched his gloves together.

Sanji pulled his half smoked cigarette from his mouth and looked at him with understanding; “Yeah, I get it, I do, but if I don’t tell him, he is just crazy enough to blame this on us all, and I really don’t want to deal with his fucking relationships anymore, especially because he totally sucks at them, accept with you, so please do us all one favor, and just let me tell him.”  


Usopp looked down for a second with thought, and then his eyes watered before he took a few deep breaths and he suddenly chuckled a little.

Sanji leaned against the ropes with sudden concern, “Oj, are you like bleeding out or something?”

Usopp shook his head lightly, even though his head was starting to hurt.

“No, I'm just thinking that all this time I always thought Zoro was like the popular guy, but so far I have learned since we started dating that he’s kinda a loner and he doesn’t make friends easily.”

Sanji smirked, “Yeah, that’s about right except you also forgot that he’s an asshole.”

Usopp looked over at him with a little secret smile, “okay, well tell him what's going on, but do me a favor back?”

Sanji nodded, “sure, what’s up?”

Usopp looked over and checked that Bellamy wasn’t looking their way. 

“I know that the next challenger in my second round is gonna be one of Bellamy’s thugs; some unknown kid, who probably is better than me anyway, but I will handle it, so I can go to the next round.”

Sanji looked at him with surprise, “Huh? And why the hell would you do that?”

Usopp chuckled as if to himself, “Because, I took the deal; I am part of this challenge, but I know for a fact that whoever is the third round challenger, it will not matter; I know my strength and I cannot do a third round.”

“Dumbass,” Sanji whispered, but it wasn’t a harsh curse.

Usopp looked away, “So, I want to challenge someone else, someone that Zoro would know well, but once he knows who I want to challenge, he will get it.”

Sanji took another hit of his cigarette and exhaled slowly, “I’m actually confused.”

“Just tell Zoro that I want to challenge the Pirate Hunter, and that I am in Bellamy’s fighting ring, and I have to finish this.” 

Suddenly Usopp heard Sanji laughing and after he calmed down a bit he nodded.

“Oj now I know for a fact why you guys are together because Moss For Brains will accept this weird shit, even though I have no clue what you are talking about or who the hell is this :Pirate Hunter:.” Sanji finished with a small smirk as he took a new hit of his cigarette.

Usopp smiled at him, and then he added, “But, Zoro will know. Then go convince Bellamy of a new challenger, and hit on him while you're at it.”

Sanji made a face, “Ah, no way, I’m hitting on Bellamy.”

Usopp nodded, “Yes way, just go, no harm you know, just mess around with him a little. He hates your guts, but I really need a break at least sometime in round 2, so a distraction would be good.”

Sanji rolled his eyes a little and he looked unamused, “But, why me?”

Usopp sighted, “because even though you come off strong, you can actually be really charming, and persuasive; Luffy told me things didn’t work out between him and you mostly because he was the idiot. He said, ‘Sanji doesn’t like me; Sanji hates me because I didn’t want to have sex with him, but that’s only because I had to get ready for the big game and I needed my energy. I was avoiding him because I had to, otherwise he’s way too delicious.” 

Sanji’s face suddenly turned completely red and he quickly put his hands to his nose.

Usopp stopped sounding like an imitation of Luffy and looked his way with concern.

“Um, you okay?”

Sanji took out a handkerchief from his red leather jacket and blew a little into it.

Usopp saw the blood.

“Ah, what happened?”

Sanji wiped his nose and looked up; he actually looked a little less tough. Usopp couldn't place the look though.

“I’m good; totally fine, but thanks Usopp; that ah, clears things up for me,” he said with a small smile and wiped the rest of his nose.

“Hey, you, get off the ropes; we don’t need no fanboys coming around to Usopp.”

The blonde's smile turned into a frown and he looked at Bellamy.

“Fuck you, and suck it,” Sanji yelled back.

Bellamy’s face turned red with anger. 

“No thanks you freak.”

Sanji took his middle finger and brought it up to his mouth and then he licked it, and slowly took his finger out, sending Bellamy the middle finger in Sanji’s style. 

Bellamy’s face turned even more red and he glared angry, “Get away from the fucking ropes.”

Usopp laughed lightly, “Ah, okay, that was a little strong.”

Sanji smirked, “Well, that wasn’t yet what you need right?, but you can count on me, see you geek,” and he walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Zoro/ Usopp and it came out strange and the most fluffy fic (well chapter 1) I have done lol. Maybe someone will enjoy this? I am still editing some stuff, but cheers! *Very possible little side fic with Sanji/Luffy after this fic in same world as I don't know if I can fit it here.
> 
> I am a new OP fan: Watching Water 7 Saga right now. Usopp is one of those characters that I'm still trying to figure out, but what I do know is that he is great and I like writing for rare pairings.
> 
> I'm projecting myself here a little of how a read fanfics lol and I was bullied as a teen. My imagination and reading fics helped me too. 🥰
> 
> I don't do AU! ;) But, Taurnil influenced me here.


End file.
